The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system including the same.
There is an image forming apparatus including an original reading device configured to read an original set on an original setting part. In the image forming apparatus including such an original reading device, there is a case that a user leaves the original on the original setting part after the original reading device has finished reading the original.
Then, there is an art to give a warning to the user when the user leaves behind the original on the original setting part.
However, by only giving the warning to the user as described above, there is a risk that an unauthorized outsider extracts the original left behind by the user and confidential information of the original is leaked when the user does not become aware of the warning.